Sub:Necromancer/Feats
Spellcasting As a necromancer, the skill to manipulate the life essence of any living being comes naturally to you. Though this skill requires natural talent, the techniques for doing so can be enhanced by studying spells and the arcane. See chapter 10 of the official player handbook for the general rules of spellcasting. Cantrips You know two cantrips of your choice from the necromancer spell list. You learn additional necromancer cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the necromancer table. Spell Slots The Necromancer table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these necromancer spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell False Life and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast False Life using either slot. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know four 1st-level spells of your choice from the necromancer spell list. You can learn a number of spells equal to your necromancer level + 3 Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, as shown on the table. For instance, when you reach 3rd level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the necromancer spells you know and replace it with another spell from the necromancer spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your necromancer spells, for your magic draws upon your innate link to the essence of life that sits within all creatures. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a necromancer spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast any necromancer spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag. Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus (found in PHB chapter 5) as a spellcasting focus for your necromancer spells. Vitality Shift All 1st level Necromancers have a certain control over the life forces that flow through each living being. As an action, you may touch a willing creature in order to either drain their vitality, or give them yours. You may take an amount of hit points of up to four times your Necromancer level and either remove it from your target's pool and add it to your own, or vice versa. Hit points transferred this way can not cause either pools to go beyond their maximum amount of hit points. Additionally your touch can siphon the life force of others to bolster your own. As an action, you can make a melee spell attack against a living creature, dealing necrotic damage equal to 1d8 + your Charisma modifier on a hit. You gain temporary hit points equal to the amount of necrotic damage dealt. If this feature kills the creature, you gain twice as many temporary hit points from using this feature. The damage increases by 1d8 when you reach 5th level (2d8), 11th level (3d8), and 17th level (4d8). You can use this feature a number of times equal to your wisdom modifier (minimum of one charge). When you finish a long rest, you regain all expended uses. Necromatic Creed At 2nd level, you choose one of three necromantic creeds to adhere to: the Creed of the Departed, the Creed of the Siphon, or the Creed of Tomes. These Creeds give you features at 2nd level and again at the 6th, 10th, 14th and 20th levels. Each creed is detailed at the end of the class description. * Creed of the Departed * Creed of the Siphon * Creed of Tomes Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Eternal Youth At 18th level, you have so much experience manipulating the essence of life that you are able to regain some of your childhood vigor. You become proficient in constitution saving throws, and whenever you use your vitality shift feature, whichever target gains hit points also gains the same amount as temporary hit points. If Vitality Shift damages a target as a melee spell attack, you can gain hit points equal to the damage dealt instead of temporary hit points.